


Typical Rewards

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hypothermia, M/M, May the 4th be with you, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Trapped together on a frozen planet, Hux helps keep Ren from freezing to death. Apparently Ren thinks that deserves a reward.





	Typical Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th be with You!

The planet they landed on was covered in snow, just like the one they’d just left. It was not a pleasant comparison. Hux hated having to land, but the shuttle he’d gotten to pick Ren up in was not stocked for the long journey to Snoke’s base. They would have to wait here for pick up from whatever First Order ship got the distress call.

Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long.

They ran out of power on the second day, only the integral systems still running on the backup. Unfortunately that didn’t include heat, and thus the shuttle quickly turned into nothing more than a giant ice box. Hux was miserable in the cold, but Ren, weakened by his still healing wound, was even more so. He made his complaints known, loudly and often, much to Hux’s displeasure.

By the fourth day, though, he’d quieted down, and that was the first time Hux really started to worry. Their distress call had been picked up by a nearby ship, but it would take two more days to reach them. The snow on this planet had continued to fall, freezing them even more, and Hux was increasingly unsure whether either of them would make it that long.

Without many supplies and in the frigid shuttle, they were helpless to warm up enough even to survive. There was really only one option, loathe as Hux was to take it. They had to get warm, both of them, as soon as possible.

“I’m going to strip you, Ren,” Hux warned. “Do not fight me with the Force, neither of us is likely to survive it.”

Ignoring the weak protests of the Knight, he stripped them both of their clothing and settled onto the bench seat with the single thermal blanket. Ren’s skin was icy against his, but Hux ignored the discomfort, curling his body around the other man’s back.

It was an intimate position and he was sure his body would have been reacting if it weren’t for the cold. That was his only blessing, he supposed. Better Ren not know about his secret, shameful feelings, even if he was unlikely to remember much of anything about this whole thing. Lack of food and water and warmth tended to do strange things to the memory.

They stayed like that, Hux sharing the meager supplies between them as they both drifted in and out of sleep. Hux suffered strange dreams, full of fire and pain. He thought it might be the only thing keeping him warm enough to survive so long.

On the second day afterwards, help finally arrived. Hux woke suddenly to the sound of engines and the tramp of booted feet nearby. He struggled out from around Ren, frozen limbs barely responding enough to allow him to stand and cover them both with something for modesty’s sake. He knew his soldiers wouldn’t say a word about their state of undress, but he would feel better about it at least.

“General?” someone called, banging on the door of the shuttle.

“In here!” he called back as he sat back against Ren’s chill form with a sense of almost overwhelming relief. The door was probably frozen shut, but now at least he only had to wait for them to get it open.

***

Hux left medical long before Ren was allowed to, his wounds far more serious than Hux’s own. He tried to keep his thoughts from the Knight as he returned to his duties aboard the Finalizer. Ren had been moved to the planet below, where Snoke dwelled. It was best Hux just forgot about him until Snoke decided it was time for Ren to return to his own duties.

A few days later, he was in his quarters going over reports with a glass of Corellian brandy when someone buzzed at his door. With a heavy sigh, he went to answer it. They always seemed to bother him just when he’d gotten comfortable.

“What is-” he started, voice sharp, as the door slid open.

“Nice to see you too, General,” Ren interrupted with a sly grin. Hux was surprised to see it, surprised that Ren had not already replaced the helmet he’d lost back at Starkiller.

Hux bit back the usual annoying surge of attraction at seeing Ren’s face, along with the even more unwelcome relief that the man seemed so well recovered. He hoped his mental barriers were strong enough for Ren not to catch wind of his thoughts, though the smirk that remained on Ren’s lips said he might not be particularly successful. He would blame his recent brush with death.

“What are you doing here, Ren?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest in defence. He felt a little raw still, their time stuck in the shuttle fresh in his mind. “Have you actually been released or did you run from medical like the child you are?”

Ren stepped inside, forcing Hux to back up or be run over. The door slid shut behind him. “I think you’d rather your minions not hear this conversation,” he said, far more mildly than Hux would have expected.

“And what conversation would that be exactly?” Hux said, a spark of worry alighting in the back of his mind. He noticed Ren hadn’t answered his question.

Hux expected Ren to say something--perhaps threaten him with telling Snoke about Hux’s ridiculous feelings or how he’d taken advantage while they were stuck together in the freezing shuttle--but what Ren actually did was far, far more surprising. Ren kissed him.

For a moment, Hux couldn’t do anything but stand there and let Ren’s lips move against his. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but even more than that, he was confused. His first instinct was to kiss back and screw the consequences, but he’d worked for years to ignore his first instincts and instead find out why. And that was exactly what he needed to know now.

Hux pulled away, hands on Ren’s chest as the other man tried to follow. Hux’s eyes caught on Ren’s lips, red and wet. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lean back in and bite at those lips until they were redder and more swollen than ever.

“What was that for?” he demanded. He was breathing harshly despite himself and he tried, rather unsuccessfully, to even out his breaths.

“You cuddled me instead of leaving me to freeze to death,” Ren said, sounding amused. He took another step forward, crowding Hux up against the wall. “I thought that deserved a reward.”

“I would have done that for any of my men, you’re not special,” Hux replied with gritted teeth.

Ren snorted. “You’ll never convince me that you would have done the same for anyone else. You’re not nearly that selfless.”

Hux fidgeted a little, wanting to deny it but knowing Ren would know immediately that he was lying. “Fine, you’re right,” he bit out. Ren grinned even wider, and Hux gave into the urge to roll his eyes. It was a frequent urge anytime he was faced with the Knight. “Now what do you want?”

“I told you already, I want to reward you.”

“By kissing me,” Hux said slowly, wondering if this was indeed some kind of trap. “I’m not certain that that’s a typical reward for saving one’s life, Ren. A simple thank you would suffice.”

Ren’s grin became something hungrier, more dangerous. It sent a thrill up Hux’s spine and he shivered unconsciously as Ren’s proximity and the position they were in suddenly registered. Hux wondered briefly if he was in danger, but ignored the thought. If Ren were planning on hurting him, he’d have done so already.

“I thought you might like this reward a little better than a thank you,” Ren purred, leaning in even closer. Hux could feel the heat of him, heady in the close quarters. “And I know I would as well.”

Hux knew he should say no, knew he should tell Ren to go krif himself and leave, but he couldn’t. Because what he wanted… was exactly what Ren said he did. And well, Hux wasn’t one to deny himself the things he wanted for long, especially when he had every opportunity to get them. So Hux leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was much better this time, in large part because they were both participating. Ren was just as wild in his kissing as Hux might have thought he would be, if he admitted he’d thought about Ren at all. His huge hands came up to cup Hux’s face, pulling him in closer, and Hux forgot about everything for a while.

When they pulled apart sometime later, they were both breathing hard. Hux pressed his forehead against Ren’s, feeling a flutter of contentment in his belly. That was not a feeling he’d ever thought he’d feel in the Knight’s presence, but it was nice.

“Was that reward acceptable?” Ren asked, a hoarseness to his voice that hadn’t been there before. Hux rather liked that he’d been the one to put it there.

“Mm, I’m not sure,” Hux said, leaning forward until their faces were just an inch apart, Ren’s breath tickling against his cheek. He smiled. “I think you may have to work on rewarding me a bit more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
